Amour Hivernal
by Ruby RedFire
Summary: Quand un nouveau voisin emménage dans le quartier de Roxas. Celui-ci le voit par la fenêtre de sa chambre. C'est le coup de foudre.


Disclamer : Les personnages cités ci-après appartiennent à Testuya Nomura et Square Enix.

Bonjour, Bonsoir~  
C'est la première fois que je publie une fanfiction, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ce petit OS, que j'en ai eu en l'écrivant. :) 

* * *

L'hiver... *** soupir *** Y'a pas plus ennuyeux comme saison. Fait froid, un vent à nous couper en deux, il pleut, il neige, ou pire, la grêle ! Non ! Les plaques de verglas ! La bonne grosse plaque de verglas après ou avant les marches dans l'allée. Je suis pas une patineuse artistique ! Casse couilles ! Déjà que je me fais chier, mais je sors encore moins. Je me sens seul, vide, mais pendant cette période c'est encore pire. Je devrais être heureux, je sais, il y a Noël, mais... J'ai pas de famille, enfin pas de vraie famille. Ma famille d'adoption fait tout pour que je me sente bien, vraiment. Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle n'en fasse pas... Mais je ne me réjouis pas... Ce n'est qu'une question de temps... Alors bon, j'ai pas la tête a fêter la naissance du petit Jésus. Je ne suis même pas croyant en plus.

Hm ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
Je bouge mon cul de mon lit et vais regarder par la fenêtre. Ah oui c'est vrai, le nouveau voisin. A ce qu'il paraît, il n'a même pas visiter avant de louer... Bizarre... Surtout ici quoi... À part des petits vieux et de jeunes couples encore amoureux, et puis, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans le quartier.  
Un homme descend un dernier carton et tape sur le camion de déménagement. Grand, fin, emmitoufler, euh... Emmitoufler est quand même un grand mot, un manteau qui n'a pas l'air si épais que ça, une écharpe même pas nouée, un jean troué.. What ? Un jean troué ? C'est quoi ce malade ?! Fait au moins -10° Celsius dehors ! Une tresse qui dépasse d'un bonnet... Cuivré ? Rousse ? Non... Rouge ? Je ne vois pas très bien... Le monsieur se retourne, prend un carton dans les bras, il s'avance dans son allée, lève la tête...

Oh... Merde... J'ai le boum-boum qui s'accélère et se croit sur une course de formule 1 ! Le voisin me voit entrain de le fixer, avec sûrement ma tête d'abruti fini. Je me cache derrière mon mur, une main sur la poitrine, pour essayer de me calmer. Je repasse la tête devant la fenêtre, il me fait signe avec un grand sourire, le genre de sourire qui réchaufferait le cœur de n'importe qui. Je fais un bref et timide signe de la main. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus... Il a au moins soixante-quatre dents ce mec ! Puis il rentre chez lui.

\- ROXAS ?

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre...

\- Ouais ?  
\- Viens deux secondes s'il-te-plaît...

Je descends les escaliers, puis vais jusqu'à la cuisine où je retrouve ma mère en train de mettre des muffins maison dans un panier... Non pitié, tout mais pas ça...

\- Pourrais-tu apporter ceci au nouveau voisin pour lui souhaiter là bienvenue... ?  
\- Je suis obligé ?

Pitié... dis non...

\- S'il-te-plaît ?  
\- D'accord... Je m'habille et j'y vais...

Je peux mourir ? Je vais enfiler un manteau et une écharpe, ma mère me rejoint dans le couloir, me donne le panier, sur la pas de la porte, prêt à partir...

\- Soit poli surtout...  
\- Oui maman, je vais lui jeter ton panier à la tronche en l'insultant !  
\- Roxas !  
\- Humour !  
\- Dépêche-toi... Et ne te casse rien...  
\- Je vais essayer...

À peine mis le nez dehors, quelques mètres plus loin, je ne manque pas de vautrer la tronche par terre, me retenant de justesse à un piquet électrique... Je déteste l'hiver ! J'arrive tant bien que mal devant la porte du nouveau voisin. Je toque à la porte, mais personne ne vient... Pourtant j'entends du bruit... Je sonne cette fois ci... Des pas se rapprochent... Enfin... Je me les gèle merde ! Il déverrouille la porte...

\- Salut !

Sourire king size de soixante-quatre dents ! AU MOINS !

\- Bonjour... Je... Euh... Bienvenue dans le quartier... Je... Je m'appel Roxas...

Je lui tends le panier de ma mère..

\- Oh.. Merci, c'est sympa... Axel. Entre deux minutes si tu veux, il fait un froid de canard, et t'as bien mérité un chocolat chaud !

What ? C'est bien la première fois que je vois un mec aussi direct et familier... Et qui me regarde pas de travers... Il vient d'une autre planète... OBLIGE !

\- Pourquoi pas...

Il s'écarte pour me laisser entrer chez lui, une douce chaleur m'envahit, je retire mon manteau, et l'odeur qui parvint a mes narines est délicieuse, rassurante, ça sent l'homme. Cette odeur vient de lui,en même temps, il peut pas sentir la gonzesse...

Tu passes devant moi, pour me montrer le chemin... Cette maison ressemble fortement a la mienne, quelques aménagements légèrement différents, mais dans l'ensemble, c'est presque du trait pour trait à la notre... Une maison de banlieue quoi...

\- Fais pas attention au désordre...

Tu dis ça avec un air gêné sur le visage, en te grattant l'arrière du crâne...

\- Pas de soucis...

Nous allons à la cuisine, tu poses le panier de muffins sur le comptoir, tu sors deux tasses, mets du lait dedans, du sucre et les mets au micro-onde... Je me sens un peu gêné, tu me regardes, et je ne sais pas quoi faire, ou quoi dire... Tes yeux verts, trop verts, qui rendraient jalouse n'importe quelle émeraude, me perturbent, je finis par détourner le regard, sentant mes joues chauffer...

\- Ne sois pas timide, détends-toi...

Je m'installe sur un tabouret au comptoir de ta cuisine, tu déposes une tasse fumante devant moi... Je pose mes mains autour, pour me réchauffer, et en bois une gorgée... Roxas, dit quelque chose, allez, ouvre la bouche, n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire... Vas-y... Jette-toi à l'eau... Allez... Et arrête de le fixer comme ça ! Il va penser que t'es bizarre... !

\- Hum... Ce... c'est fait maison...  
\- Hn ?

Ton regard me demande de quoi je parle...

\- L-les muffins...

Pourquoi je me sens si nerveux ? Certes, j'suis pas un grand bavard, certes, j'suis pas très sociable, mais merde !

\- Oh ? C'est vraiment très gentil...

Tu me fais de nouveau ton sourire king size... Mon cœur loupe un battement... Je bois une autre gorgée de chocolat chaud. Mon téléphone se met à vibrer dans ma poche, j'attends d'entendre si c'est un sms ou bien un appel, quand j'entends la sonnerie d'appel, « ACDC – Back In black » retentir dans ma poche... Je sors mon téléphone, Demyx... Je regarde Axel...

\- Je... Désolé...  
\- Pas de soucis...

Je décroche, et la voix de Demyx me hurle presque dessus...

\- _T'en mets du temps pour décrocher !_  
\- Pour moi aussi c'est un plaisir de t'entendre...  
\- _Désolé  
\- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
\- _J'passe te prendre dans même pas dix minutes...  
_ \- Merci de me demander mon avis, ça fait toujours plaisir... Pour aller où ?  
 _\- La patinoire avec les filles...  
_ \- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Va crever, Dem', plus jamais je ne mettrai un pied là-bas...  
 _\- Allez, c'était pas si terrible...  
_ \- Pas si « terrible » ? J'ai finis avec une jambe dans le plâtre, Bouffon !  
\- _Mais elles veulent te voir, t'as du succès auprès de ces demoiselles... Assume !  
_ \- J'ai rien demandé ! C'est non !  
 _\- M'enfous ! J'arrive quand même ! J'suis dans ta rue !  
_ \- Tu fais chier !  
 _\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aime Roxy-chéri..._

Et il a raccroché... Tu ne m'a pas lâché du regard, un petit sourire sur le visage...

\- « Une jambe dans le plâtre » ?  
\- J'tiens pas debout sur des patins à glace...  
\- En même temps, ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile à faire...

Mon téléphone se met à vibrer sur la table...

 _« Je suis devant chez toi,  
Dem' »  
_  
Je réponds vite fait..

 _« Retourne sur tes pas, je suis chez le voisin... -_-' attends moi devant.  
R. »  
_  
Je me lève, jette mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon jean, enfile mon manteau...

\- R-ravi de t'avoir rencontré...  
\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi...

Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvres... Sur le pas de la porte, je te regarde une dernière fois... Et tu me dis...

\- A une prochaine fois, Roxas...  
\- O-oui...

Je descends les marches du péron, Demyx m'attendant juste devant, j'entends la porte d'Axel se fermer derrière moi. Trop occupé à regarder Demyx de travers, je glisse sur du verglas, et me rattrape de justesse à la clôture d'Axel... Demyx arrive vite à mes côtés...

\- Ça va ?  
\- J'vais pas finir l'hiver avec mes deux jambes j'te dis... Tu sais très bien que la patinoire est dangereuse pour moi...  
\- Au pire, je serais aux petits soins pour toi...  
\- T'auras intérêt j'te dis, parce que ce sera en partie ta faute !

Tu me tends la main pour m'aider à me relever, et nous partons... Ce que ces demoiselles veulent, elles l'ont, parce que ce gros nigaud qui me sert accessoirement de meilleur ami, ne sait rien refuser à une jupe...

Finalement la patinoire s'est plutôt bien passé, j'ai su tenir sur mes patins sans tomber pour la première fois depuis huit ans, Demyx a joué au prof' plutôt que draguer les demoiselles, et c'est bien-fait pour sa tronche. Il m'a un peu fait la gueule ensuite, mais il n'a pas tenu longtemps, deux jours. ÉNORME ! Haha !

Les jours ont suivi, toujours plus froids, toujours autant de neige, ou de verglas à certains endroits, si bien que je suis resté cloîtré dans ma chambre pour être sûr de rester en un seul morceau. À glander dans ma piaule, j'ai fini par remarquer que la fenêtre de ma chambre donnait sur celle d'Axel... J'ai eu le droit a un spectacle plutôt embarrassant en ouvrant les rideaux un matin... Axel sortant de la salle de bain collé a sa chambre, en serviette, sans se soucier le moins du monde que n'importe qui puisse le voir par mégarde... Ce mec vient d'une autre planète !

Deux semaines, ou quelque chose comme ça, peut-être plus, après que le premier contact a été fait, de temps à autres nous discutions dans l'allée mais rien de bien exceptionnel, et pourtant, pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'est énorme... J'aimerais que nous nous voyons plus, mais avec les cours qui ont repris pour moi, nous nous croisons à peine... Tu as toujours ce sourire chaleureux quand tu me croises, et mon cœur s'affole de plus en plus chaque fois...

Ce soir ma mère a eu l'idée d'inviter Axel à dîner, pour lui souhaiter convenablement la bienvenue dans le quartier. Je suis à la fois excité, je tiens pas en place, mais en même temps terrifié. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien... J'essaie tant bien que mal de redonner un peu d'ordre à mes cheveux, j'ai le poil épais, et un peu trop d'humidité dans l'air, les pointes ondulent... J'ai investi dans un lisseur il y a quelques années, pour dire de raidir le tout. La première fois que j'ai utilisé cette chose, on aurait dit que j'avais mis les doigts dans une prise... Ma mère passant par là, après un fou rire, m'a conseillé d'ajouter de la laque pour « structurer, organiser, et que ça tienne en place »... Et depuis ça donne... ça...

J'entends sonner en bas, je me dépêche d'en finir avec la laque, d'éteindre le fer, j'entends ta voix dans l'entrée, je sors de la salle de bain en vitesse, me calme, puis descends les escaliers normalement... Pas comme si tu me perturbais... Pas comme si mon cœur s'affole a chaque fois que je te vois, croise ton regard... Ou quand tu me souris... Arrivé aux trois dernières marches, je me prends les pieds dans mon pantalon...

\- Au putain de... !

Je ferme les yeux, attendant l'arrivé au sol dans un gros fracas... mais... non... rien ne se passe... j'ouvre les yeux un peu perplexe, je sens deux bras autour de moi... Deux bras inconnus... Je lève la tête... Tu m'a rattrapé avant que je ne finisse a l'hôpital... Mon cœur a décidé d'exploser ma cage thoracique, mon cerveau, il... Tiens... Il est où ce con ? Ma mère me regarde avec des yeux ébahis.

\- Mon chéri ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'a rien de cassé ?  
\- N-non... Ça va...

Je dois avouer que je suis un peu paumé... Je regarde Axel, pendant que ma mère m'examine...J'ai un peu honte... C'est con quoi. Tomber dans les escaliers à cause de son pantalon.

\- Je... Merci...  
\- Pas de quoi. Me dis tu avec ton sourire en coin.

D'un coup j'entends la voix de ma mère en train de me houspiller.

\- Quel idée aussi de porter ce genre de pantalon. Je t'ai déjà dis des centaines de fois de le remonter.  
\- C'est un baggy, ça se porte comme ça...  
\- En attendant, on voit ton sous-vêtement, et un sous-vêtement, comme son nom l'indique, doit rester sous le vêtement...

Je veux mourir...

\- Si au moins tu me laissais y faire un ourlet...  
\- Pour qu'il m'arrive aux chevilles ? Jamais !  
\- Laisse-le tranquille, c'est pas en lui répétant sans arrêt, qu'il fera ce que tu veux, c'est un ado...

C'est a ce moment que mon père arrive. Merci seigneur ! Je m'extirpe tant bien que mal des mains de ma mère qui essaie tant bien que mal de remonter mon pantalon. Y'a des limites !

Après mon entré fracassante et les politesses échangées dans l'entrée, nous allons dans la salle a manger, où la table nappée et préparée nous attend avec les apéritifs. Nous nous y installons, et je me retrouve assis face à Axel. Je suis partagé entre te regarder, ou poser mes yeux n'importe où sauf toi. La discussion se fait avec entrain, mais je remarque que les yeux d'Axel se posent sur le buffet où il y a les photos familiales. Ma mère aussi le remarque, elle se lève et prend une photo de moi à l'âge où ils m'ont adopté.

\- Il avait sept ans quand nous l'avons adopté, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, nous étions allés a l'orphelinat pour nous renseigner sur la procédure d'adoption, et dans le bureau du directeur j'ai regardé par la fenêtre, et je l'ai vu, tout seul, dans son coin, ne parlant a personne, et on peut dire que j'ai le coup de foudre pour ce petit garçon, pour moi, c'était déjà mon fils. Et pendant que le directeur est parti chercher un dossier pour nous, j'en ai fait part a mon mari, même si à la base, nous voulions avoir un petit bébé, pour connaître les couches et tout ça, mais quand j'ai vu Roxas, cela n'avait plus d'importance, j'avais trouvé mon fils. Quand le directeur est revenu, je lui ai demandé comment s'appelait ce petit garçon, et nous avons discuté de lui, et ensuite nous avons engagé la procédure d'adoption. Une fois que les assistantes sociales ont jugé que nous étions aptes à élever un enfant, nous avons pu aller le chercher pour le ramener a la maison. J'étais tellement heureuse, je ne tenais plus en place.

Ma mère en parlant de cette histoire avait les larmes qui commencèrent a monter. Elle nous regarda. Et reposa la photo sur le meuble.

\- Excusez-moi, je parle un peu trop.  
\- Ce ne n'est rien, c'est une jolie histoire, dit Axel.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, je parlais peu, mais j'écoutais beaucoup, j'appris que tu es en fac de droit, et que t'as emménagé ici pour être plus proche de ton université. Et que tu désires devenir un très grand avocat spécialisé dans les droits de la famille et particulièrement, les droits des mineurs.

Pendant tout le repas je suis nerveux, je ne sais pas si j'peux te regarder, te parler, sans que mes sentiments pour toi se voit. Des sentiments... La bonne blague quand même... Je ne te connais que depuis peu... Et pourtant ton regard sur moi me fait ressentir des sensations que je n'avais jamais connues. Rien qu'avec ton regard posé sur moi je me sens revivre, ou tout simplement devenir vivant.

La fin du repas est arrivé bien vite, après un dernier café, il est l'heure que tu rentres chez toi. Je décide de te raccompagner « par politesse », mais surtout pour être encore près de toi encore quelques instants. Dehors il neige, il fait très froid mais je m'en fous, car quand tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression d'être sur une île tropicale tellement je suis nerveux.

Nous sommes dans l'allée entre nos deux maisons, à l'abri de presque tout les regards. Axel... J't'en prie... Touche moi... Fais moi vivre...

Même si ma famille m'aime, et me le montre, j'ai toujours ce sentiment de vide a l'intérieur, de ne pas appartenir à cette famille, à ce monde. Et toi, rien qu'avec tes yeux, ton sourire, cette voix si chaleureuse j'ai l'impression d'enfin faire partie de ce monde... J'aimerais tellement que tu restes à jamais dans ma vie. Mais je ne suis qu'un gamin a côté de toi. Et je ne serais sûrement rien de plus que le gamin de tes nouveau voisins.

Tes mains sont dans tes poches, et je rêve d'y glisser les miennes, pour sentir la chaleur de ton corps... Juste une minute... Ou moins... S'il-te-plaît...

Pourquoi j'ai des sentiments pour une homme que j'ai vu la première fois, il y a deux semaines ? Pourquoi ? Il faut être idiot ! Dès cette première fois où je t'ai vu, que nos regards se sont croisé, j'ai senti une chaleur dans ma poitrine, c'était doux. Et quand tu m'a souris, j'ai cru défaillir... Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, mais dans les films, ils disent que ça ressemble à ça. Est-ce vrai ?

Mais je ne peux prendre le risque de te le dire, je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je suis fou, ou que tu ne veuilles plus me voir à cause de ce que je ressens.

Avec la neige qui fond dans mes cheveux, je sens qu'ils commencent à être sérieusement mouillés, mais ça m'est égal. Tout ce que je veux c'est ta présence à mes côtés et ton regard bienveillant sur moi. Tu as peut-être déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie, je ne suis qu'un égoïste. Je te veux alors que jamais je ne me suis posé cette question un seul instant.

Nous ne sommes pas loin l'un de l'autre, à peine deux pas nous séparent. Tu sors ta main de ta poche et la pose sur ma tête, je me sens rougir par ce simple geste. Ta main glisse sur le côté, tu la passes dans mes cheveux, ton pouce effleure mon oreille, ma nuque, puis ma joue. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai peur que tu l'entende, même si techniquement, c'est impossible.

Ton regard est toujours bienveillant, chaleureux, rassurant même, face au miens que je devine perdu. Et je le suis, c'est vrai. Et pourtant je fais de gros efforts pour que cela ne se voit pas.  
Mais devant toi, je suis à nu. Ouvert comme un livre que tu pourrais feuilleter comme bon te semble.

Tu retires ta main. Non ! Continue ! Pitié ! Je me sens plus vivant que jamais. Ce vide est enfin rempli. Touche-moi encore, s'il-te-plaît...

Tu te diriges vers la petite grille qui mène à ton jardin. De nouveau, le froid et ce vide effrayant qui m'envahit. Mon jeans est trempé jusqu'aux mollets. Je devrais rentrer chez moi avant d'attraper froid, mais je ne peux pas bouger. Ma peau me brûle là où ta main m'a touché. A quoi pouvais-je m'attendre... Un baiser ? Roxas calme-toi. Comme ci cela pouvait arriver. Je n'ai que seize ans. Et si j'ai bien compris, tu es en dernière année. Tu es un homme. Bientôt tu entreras dans la vie active. Et tout ce que je pourrais t'apporter ce ne sont que des ennuis à cause de mon âge. J'entends le grincement de la barrière, dans quelques instants, ce sera chacun chez soi.

\- Roxas ? T'as cinq minutes ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Ce sera quand même plus agréable à l'intérieur pour discuter que dehors.

C'est sûr ! Mais je n'arrive a prononcer aucun mot. Alors je fais un hochement de tête pour te dire que je suis d'accord.

Je te suis sans dire un mot. Je me sens si petit à côté de toi. Pas seulement à cause de ta taille immense, mais tu dégages ce charisme et cette assurance. Même quand je t'ai vu glisser sur une plaque de verglas, tu as juste rigoler en me faisant signe, et m'as dit de faire attention.

Nous sommes chez toi, je te regarde retirer ton manteau, et l'accrocher au porte-manteau. J'ai sûrement l'air idiot, quand tu te retourne et me regarde j'ai encore le mien.

Tu t'approches de moi, je ne serais décrire l'expression qui s'affiche sur ton visage. Tu déboutonne mon manteau, doucement. Une drôle de sensation envahit mon ventre, mon cœur loupe un battement, encore. Tu ne dis rien, moi non plus. J'ai tellement chaud d'un coup que j'ai l'impression que l'eau sur mes vêtements et dans mes cheveux s'évaporent instantanément. Tu me retires mon manteau et vas l'accrocher.

\- Y'as pas mieux pour tomber malade que de garder un manteau trempé sur le dos.

J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qu'on réprimande. Que lui répondre ? Que je suis désolé ? Que j'étais trop occupé à le regarder ? Pitié qu'on m'arrache les yeux de suite !

Tu repose ta main dans mes cheveux, ton regard est étrange, on dirait qu'il se passe un combat dans ta tête, que tu veux faire quelque chose, mais que tu n'ose pas. Je me trompe ?

\- Mais il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un chocolat chaud pour se réchauffer.  
\- C'est vrai.

Je te suis jusqu'à la cuisine, je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma carcasse. Je reste là, debout, au milieux de ta cuisine. Tu verses du lait dans les tasses, avec du sucre et les mets à chauffer au micro-ondes. Tu te retournes, tu a l'air étonné que je sois encore debout. Mais en même temps, tu ne m'as pas invité a m'asseoir. Tu tires un tabouret.

\- Installe-toi, je reviens.  
\- D'accord.

Je m'installe là où tu m'as dis Et je te vois quitter la cuisine, passer par une porte, je ne vois pas quelle est cette pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, te revoilà, avec une serviette. Merde, la tronche que je dois avoir. Mes cheveux qui ne supporte pas l'humidité. Ils doivent onduler, ça doit être une horreur.

\- Sèche toi les cheveux avant d'attraper une saloperie.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je t'en prie...

Je sèche mes pointes en essayant de les lisser le maximum. Tu es dans mon dos à préparer nos tasses. Je t'entends bouger, aller et venir, de droite à gauche. Ouvrir un placard, le refermer. Tu réapparais sur ma gauche, avec deux tasses fumantes, et m'en tends une.

\- Merci.  
\- Mais de rien.

Je bois une gorgée pour me réchauffer un peu... Je n'ose pas te regarder, mes yeux fixent un point dans le vide, tu m'intimides, j'ose à peine bouger sur ma chaise, je sens tes yeux sur moi. J'ai comme un coup de chaud, mon regard finit par croiser le tien...

Tu me fixes, le coude posé sur le comptoir, ton menton calé dans la paume de ta main, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, ta bouche tirée en un léger sourire, mais surtout tes yeux beaucoup trop verts. À te voir là, à côté de moi, j'ai qu'une envie, que tu m'embrasses, me plaques contre ce plan de travail, m'arraches mes fringues et que tu... Bordel Roxas arrête ! Toi et tes fantasmes de puceau. Voilà que je me parle à moi-même...

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ?  
\- E-euh... N-non. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Merde ! Je ne sais plus où me mettre.

\- Tes yeux... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ce passe dans ta tête, mais ça à l'air... Mouvementé...

Je peux me noyer dans ma tasse ?

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas grand chose...  
\- Hn ? Tu sais, on dit souvent que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme... Et tes yeux reflètent actuellement un combat plutôt violent.

Q-QUOI ? Je ne sais plus ou me mettre. Je plonge mes yeux dans ma tasse à moitié vide.  
Tu te lèves de ta chaise, je pensais que tu allais te resservir une tasse, quand d'un coup, alors que t'es dans mon dos, je sens tes mains dans le bas de mon dos, puis glisser sur mes côtes, tes bras m'enlacent, ton torse est maintenant collé à mon dos. Je me laisse aller contre toi, enivré par ton odeur, ta chaleur. Ton étreinte se ressert autour de moi. Ta tête posé sur mon épaule. Ton nez dans mes cheveux encore un peu humide. Tu me respires.

Je serais ta drogue, si tu veux bien être la mienne.

Tu dépose un baiser dans le cou, je ressens des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Tu en déposes un deuxième derrière l'oreille, un nouveau frisson, j'en ai la chair de poule. Continue... Tu dois lire dans mes pensées car tu en dépose plusieurs, j'en ai des papillons dans le ventre... Mes mains se posent sur les tiennes, je penche ma tête légèrement sur le côté. Tu fais glisser ta langue de la base de ma nuque jusqu'à mon oreille, que tu mordille. Un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Tu fais tourner le tabouret, je me retrouve face a toi, nos regards se croisent. Tu pose tes mains sur mes joues. Nous sommes toujours plongés dans le regard de l'autre.

\- Tes yeux sont d'un bleu... Impossible de regarder ailleurs une fois qu'on les a vus.

Tu te rapproches un peu plus...

\- Ils... Ils ne sont que bleus...  
\- Bleu hypnotique.

Tu pose tes lèvres sur les miennes. C'est doux, chaud, et sucré. Je passe mes mains autour de ton cou. Notre baiser s'enflamme, devient plus passionné. Ta langue vient effleurer mes lèvres. Timidement j'entre-ouvre mes lèvres, ta langue vient caresser la mienne. C'est une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable. Tes mains passent dans mon dos, une entre mes omoplates, une au creux de mes reins, nous rapprochant davantage.  
Je m'abandonne totalement dans tes bras, une douce chaleur se répand dans mon bas ventre. J'en veux plus. Tellement plus. J'écarte les jambes, tes mains glissent le long de mon corps, passant sous mes fesses, tu me soulèves, mes jambes entourent tes hanches, tu me poses sur le comptoir, tu bouges le tabouret sur lequel j'étais assis d'un mouvement de jambe, je crois même l'entendre tomber. Mes mains caressent tes cheveux, de douces caresses sur ton cuir chevelu, un léger gémissement s'échappe de ta bouche. Tes mains passent sous mes vêtements. Caressant ma peau. Tu quittes ma bouche pour venir dans mon cou, mordillant, suçotant ma peau si sensible a cet endroit. Tu ondule des hanches contre mon entre-jambe. Des soupirs d'excitation, ainsi que des gémissement plus sonore s'échappent de nos bouches.

\- Aah... Axel...  
\- Hn... ?

Tu ne fais plus un geste, plus un mouvement. Plus un bruit... T'es comme figé.

\- A-Axel ?  
\- V-Va t'en... On... On ne peut pas...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Rentre chez toi, s'il te plait...

Tu te décales, pour me laisser partir, mais je ne veux pas.

\- Non... Mais... Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Sérieux ? Tu m'allumes... Tu entames les préliminaires, prêt à me baiser, et maintenant tu me dis de rentrer chez moi ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

Je n'ai jamais eu autant de couilles au cul qu'a cet instant... Mais tu ne dis rien, le regard perdu dans le vague...

\- Axel ?  
\- Mon problème ? Mon problème c'est que j'allais coucher avec un gamin !  
\- Un... gamin... ?

J'écarquille les yeux, je vois rouge.

\- Mais le gamin t'emmerde ! Pauvre con ! J'ai peut-être seize ans, mais je ne suis plus un enfant ! Et puis tu n'es pas si vieux que ça ! Alors arrête de parler comme un vieux banlieusard !  
\- Il y a quand même une nette différence d'age. Sept ans c'est pas rien. Et puis quand bien même ! Tu reste MINEUR ! ALORS J'AIMERAIS QUE TU PARTES ! AVANT QUE JE « BAISE » UN GAMIN ENCORE PUCEAU SUR LE COMPTOIR DE MA CUISINE ! CAR C'EST SUR MOI QUE TOUTE LA MERDE VA TOMBER !

Tu m'as hurlé dessus, tu me dis de partir. Pourtant tes yeux me disent autre chose. Mais je me sentais tellement humilié. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

\- Très bien.

Je descend du comptoir, sans te quitter des yeux. Mes larmes sont sur le point de couler.

\- Et je ne suis pas puceau.

Mais pourquoi je dis ça...

\- Le prend pas mal, mais il y'a écrit « puceau » sur ton visage...  
\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Je le pousse, puis sors de la cuisine, récupère mon manteau et sors dehors sans prendre le temps de l'enfiler. Je crois t'entendre m'appeler mais je n'y prête pas attention.. Une fois dehors, dans l'allée qui sépare nos maison, mes larmes coulent à flot. Je ravalais tant bien que mal mes gémissement de tristesse. Je me sens humilié, anéanti, et plus seul que jamais.

FIN !


End file.
